Horizon a Home far away from Home
by ashley12
Summary: Takes place in first season .Has all the characters. My first ever fanfiction.R
1. Same ol' Cliffhangers

Cliffhangers are at breakfast talking and eating. One side of the table Juliet,   
Auggie , Scott , and Ezra . Other side David Daisy, Shelby, and finally Kat.   
  
Juliet:This food is horrible.  
Shelby: How would you know princess you don't eat !  
Auggie: Yo Shelby lay off!  
Peter comes over: hello cliffhangers beautiful day isn't it ?   
Daisy:it's to bright!  
Ezra : You look good in the light .  
Daisy : oh joy!  
Kat: Daisy lighten up its a great day.  
David: Mimicking Kat : Daisy it's a beautiful day!  
Scott: Yo everyone shut up and let Peter finish!  
Peter: thank you ! anyway we are going to go on a quest today so finish up and get packing!!!  
Everyone groans   
Scott: We like just went on one . pauses. For how long ?  
Peter: 4 DAYS  
Juliet: 4 DAYS NO SHOWERING FOR 4 DAYS !!! she says while whinning.  
Shelby:Oh will you please shut the h....  
Peter interrupts : Shelby quiet or you'll have kitchens.  
Shelby saluts him and says: yes sir  
Scott is staring across the table at shelby and shelby relizes and he looks away.   
Peter: ok everyone in the lodge in and hour .  
Everyone gets up and throws their trays away and Scott goes up aand grabs Shelby's arm .  
Shelby: Yes  
Scott: You wanna go "talk"at the docks .  
Shelby:um, sure   
*****DOCKS******  
  
Shelby is waiting for Scott when she gets hugged form behind annd jumps.  
Shelby : Jeeze could u not do that!?!?!?!?  
Scott says while sitting down :sorry!  
Shelby: So what did u want to talk about?  
Scott :Grins: I justed wanted to look at you! and he leans in and kisses her.  
  
******PETER'S OFFICE*********  
Peter is looking at files when Sophie comes in out of breath.  
Peter: Why are u breathing like that?  
Sophie:I just went for a run. what r u doing?  
Peter :oh. Just looking at Shelby's file . I think we are missing something.  
Sophie:when shes ready im sure she'll tell us.  
Peter: I hope.  
******LODGE*******  
Juliet and Auggie are cuddling up on the couch . Daisy and Kat are talkng . David and Ezra are fighting.  
Kat: So are those two getting annoying (pointing to david and ezra)  
Daisy: Kindda they r always around !  
Kat:well u need to choose!  
Daisy : I know  
  
David:she'll never choose you EZZZZZZZZZZZ  
Ezra:Please me and her have history.  
David: of what her trying to hurt you.  
  
`Auggie shows Jules his knew drawing  
Juliet:Aug, it's beautiful.  
Auggie:thanks Jules.  
Juliet leans over and kisses him 


	2. Begining of Quest

All the Cliffhangers were gathered in the lodge getting ready for the big hike. When Peter finally comes up and the head off. Peter is leading followed by Kat , Auggie,and Juliet. Then Scott,Shelby,and Daisy,behund them david and Ezra and bringing up the rear Sophie.  
  
Juliet:Peter can we please rest .  
Peter: Juliet we just started we'll rest in a little bit.  
Auggie:Peter how far away is the "spot".  
Peter:About and hour and a half .  
Everyone groans   
  
Scott,Shelby,and Daisy are talking ,laughing, and joking around.They really don't seem to mind the walk . Juliet and Ezra have been whinning the whole time.  
  
Scott: Hopefully Peter and Sophie wont be watching everything. Winks at Shelby and she just rolls her eyes.  
Shelby:Anyway , Daisy who you gonna choose Feakin or Davey boy?  
Daisy: I don't know I kindda like them both.  
Scott:Daisy i thought u didn't date?!?!?!  
Daisy:Well Jocko I'm thinking about spicing things up in my life. with that she walks away . leaving Scott confused.  
Shelby :Come on Cowboy for get about it . She grabs his shirt and starts walking .  
  
  
David:Do, ez just to let u know when Daisy picks me no hard feelings right?  
Ezra:Um, for your information she just said she liked us both so she 's not definately gonna choose you.  
David : ya ok ezra and she s gonna choose you! walks off laughing  
After walking for about a half and hour more they stop.   
Peter : ok we are gonna stop here for a lunch break.  
Juliet:Yes finally. Shelby was about to say something when KAt interrupts : So whats the point of this quest.  
David mumbles: nothing  
Peter : I s there somethign you would like to share with us mr.Ruxton. David shakes hies head no.  
Peter :yes there is a point but, you have to figure it out for yourself.  
Sophie: Yes this will help u with teamwork along with other things.  
Scott:and what if we don't figure it out ?  
Shelby: They wont let us leave unless we do.  
Peter: That is correct there will be clues to help you.  
Daisy: Everything that we do has to have a lesson behind it right.  
Sophie: Yes ANY questions?  
Ezra: YA will there be water involoved ? everyone chuckles.  
Sophie: um no   
Kat: This is gonna be fun.  
Auggie: Right kat.  
Juliet:Kat is right maybe we'll all get along.  
Shelby: Princess always looking at the good things.  
Peter:Yes Shelby and you should too.  
Shelby: I am . while winking and grinning at Scott.  
Peter and Sophie :OKAY enough.!!!  
Scott: Well then lets get moving .  
Everyone throughs him a look but, reluctently gets up.  
  
After walking for about an hour peter stops.  
Peter: OK we are gonna set up camp here. juliet and kat in that tent .Shelby and Daisy. Scot and Auggie. David and Ezra .  
David : this should be fun.  
Sophie: OK Split up and one group fix the camp others go get wood for a fire .  
They Split into groups and did what they were supposed to do . When they returned theywere gonna go to bed.  
Peter: I don't want anyone sneeking out of there tents (staring at Scott and Shelby who look innocent) Because Sophie and I are right here.  
Sophie:ok well get some sleep so you'll be ready for tomorrow.  
  
Everyone goes and there tent and get sleep for what is coming tomorrow!  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter:  
What does Peter and Sophie have prepared for the Cliffhangers .  
Scott and Shelby have alittle talk .  
Something happens between Ezra and Daisy .  
  
  
How am i doing so far ? PLEASE review so i know wether to continue or not .   
Review so i can write the next chapter 


	3. Authors Note

*********Authors note!!!!!!**********  
  
I'm going to be going away so i wont be able to update my story for a little while ! Sorry! But when i get back ill the chapters will be extra good !!!!!  
  
  
~~Ashley~~ 


End file.
